Love Hina New Begininngs
by Roninofhinata
Summary: Love Hina gets a new face. A young man named Keisuke comes to the Dorm to take Keitaro in order for him to pass his ninja exam. This is his last chance at his dream. But what happens after? much happens spirits, weddings, and more chaos. Please R
1. Problems in Kanagawa

_Love Hina: New Beginnings_

Chapter 1: Problems in Kanagawa

Disclaimer I do not own Love Hina or any of the original characters

**It was a warm and sunny morning in Kanagawa near Hinata. A gust of wind blew by. The young man removed his brown rectangle glasses. He promptly returned his glasses to his face his vision shifted from blurry to clear as he completed the task.**

"**So this is what Kanagawa has become, it has changed for the better don't you agree."**

**He turned to his companion a small red fox, with a blue silk ribbon tied on it's neck attached to the ribbon was a yin-yang pendent. With his gleaming yellow eyes the fox yelped in approval.**

"**I thought so, now it is time for us to collect our prize Keitaro Urashima," The young man Said sternly, "But, first we have to find him."**

**The young man was wearing a crisp, black, pinstripe shirt underneath was a t-shirt that read 'Foxy Lady'. Along with faded stained jeans and loose, brown sandals. As a man in his late teens he had mid neck length hair blond hair**

**He carried with him his ninja training manual, his planner, 30 shiruken, 20 kunai, 20 smoke bombs and a map of Japan. All held in his one strap back pack. Though he had the tools of a ninja he was sadly a: RONIN!**

**He had failed five times to become a ninja. So for his exam this time he was sent to Kanagawa to retrieve Keitaro Urashima and bring him to their meeting place in Iwaki, then he will have proven himself a true ninja in front of the ninja elders. Of course this young man was extraordinary himself. He was born with the abilities of telepathy and telekinesis. But he has yet to control them. He can do minor telekinesis but if he tries to do telepathy or telekinesis that requires immense strength it gives him a headache. He also has mastered many martial arts to become a powerful ninja. The list includes: Judo, Karate Ninjutsu, Taekwondo, and Kung fu. He also is excels at Kendo for his own enjoyment. Of course being ronin ninja doesn't consume his whole life. He was actually very smart He had gotten into a very prestigious high school. The young man and his fox continued their journey up the stairs. Life at the Hinata House, Girls Dorm, is the same for the Hinata crew. Motoko is practicing her sword technique with her practice katana replica. Su and Sara raid the fridge while Shinobu yells at them that she still needs the food**

"**Guys I can't make lunch with out that."**

"**Hahahaha" Su and Sara cackle back.**

**Kitsune is sunbathing and drinking her mid day sake. Kanako is practicing her impressions Kuro not far behind. Nyamo is washing Gidget the giant turtle. Keitaro crashes in on Naru and Mutsumi taking a bath in the open air bath area.**

"**Ugh you pervert!" Naru screams as she is about to hit him with her fist**

"**Wah!" Keitaro cries as Naru blasts him into the stratosphere.**

"**Oh me oh my, what a punch." Mutsumi says dazedly Tama the hot springs turtle on her head. Thud the young man drops from the trees to the entrance of the Hinata House, Girls Dorm.**

"**Ki I wonder where Keitaro is?"**

**He is stopped before he could come close to the entrance. **

"**Halt," said a girl wearing the traditional samurai attire,**

"**Who are you and what is your business here?"**

**The young man replied**

"**I am here to capture Keitaro Urashima."**

"**I am sorry but I cannot allow that." Motoko yells as she draws her new Katana "Hina" the ominous blade. Her old one had been destroyed by her sister. Su popped out from behind a tree, hyper as ever. Her blonde hair in a pony tail**

"**Oohhh who is that Motoko your boyfriend?"**

"**Of course not he comes to take Keitaro from us"**

**A glint appears in Su's eyes she pulls out a large Rocket launcher Motoko prepares to attack. The young man Scoffs as he reaches into his pack to grab a kunai. His fox starts spewing fire. The young man's fox, Ki is a very powerful and unique fox. It has the ability to release powerful and ferocious flames but, this only happens when its master is in danger.**

"**Ha," the young man, "my studies far surpasses your own."**

"**We will see." Says Motoko as she holds her Katana steady ready to execute her strike.**

"**Keitaro is our friend and we will defend." Su says joyfully as she unlocks the safety on her rocket launcher.**

"**Let's see if you can handle this!" the young man shouts as he dashes right towards Motoko and Su. Motoko quickly executes "Gods Cry School: Cutting Evil Blade: Second form. Su then fire a rocket. The man does a back flip and uses his psychic abilities to redirect Motoko strike. Landing closer to the entrance. He dodged Su's rocket just as they are about to try for a second assault. In one swift motion he threw three shiruken at Su's rocket launcher causing it to explode incapacitating both Su and Motoko. As the young man steadied himself he broke the lock on the door with his kunai. He quickly entered the Dorm he knew he had to determine how many other people were in the Dorm and the area surrounding it. He searched every room but was startled when Shinobou came around the corner and Asked**

"**Excuse me but what are you doing here."**

**He ran into Shinobou's room quickly slamming it and locking it behind him. Sweat dripped from his face he had to think quick or the mission would fail. He saw his only escape, the window that lead to the open air bath. He nimbly jumped down to the bath area. He started to run when he heard voices coming but, he slipped on a bar of soap that Mutsumi left. He then fell in the water. SPLASH! Naru rushed into the bath area to see what had made the noise but she saw nothing except...**

"**Myuh!" says Tama**

"**Oh Tama you got the soap how sweet."**

**All the while during this conversation our Ronin hero is trying to hold his breath and remaining as still as possible until he is sure he is alone. Within minutes Naru and tama leave to go study. The ronin breached to the surface, choking and gasping for air. He thinks**

'**How could I slip on a bar of soap?'**

**He dusts himself off and looks at his clothes and decides to lose his black shirt. Because it is soaked and would only slow him down. Removing it from his body he lets it fall to the ground. He walks over to the wall of the bath area to get to the other side. As he begins his assent he realizes that he needs to get rid of the evidence that he was ever there. He yells down to his fox**

"**Ki-kun burn the shirt, I don't want them to know I was here."**

**His fox quickly incinerated the shirt leaving no residue behind. He continues his assent. Quickly climbing down. He thinks that he is safe but that fact is quickly proven false when he turns around and finds that he is face to face with the "Hina" blade once again.**

"**There will be no escape, I can assure you." states Motoko**

**He found that he was surrounded by Motoko, Su, Kitsune, Shinobou, and Sara.**

"**I think I can take you guys."**

**He has to think of strategy that will be able to incapacitate them quickly. He decides it would be best to use telekinesis. He tries to use it but he is too drained from his fall in the water. So he soon collapses from exhaustion.**

"**I will complete… the..."**

**He quickly loses conciseness.**

**He wakes up a while later and finds he can't move. He thrashes and screams**

"**Where am I?"**

"**You," said a voice in the darkness**

"**Are in the landlord's room"**

**The lights flashed on. The young ronin squints his eyes as they adjust to the light. He sees that he is across from the emotionless face of Kanako Urashima. Her talking cat Kuro is lying on the table near him. He looks down and sees that he is tied to a chair**

"**Why am I tied up?"**

"**Because you tried to hurt the residents here and I felt if you couldn't move it would be easier to interrogate you."**

"**Oh very clever thinking of your friends."**

**Yeah well I owe them for letting me stay after what I did to them while my brother was overseas."**

**Lucky for him he had a spare kunai in his back pocket. He thinks**

'**They didn't try to check my person very well'**

**Kanako asked**

"**Why are you here?"**

"**Like I told Motoko I am here to capture Keitaro Urashima to pass my exams." The ronin looked around the room it was cluttered with study books. He also saw his back pack across the room.**

"**Why Keitaro?"**

**He looked at Kanako sternly and said**

"**Look I don't pick the targets they get assigned to me."**

**He then felt for the kunai in his pocket and cut through the rope as quietly as he could. Of course he kept the appearance that his hands were still bound.**

"**Where is Ki, my fox?"**

"**We have him in a safe place," Kanako answered,**

"**He will be returned when you leave"**

**Kanako left to inform the others of her findings. The young man stood up from the chair and grabbed his bag. He saw that all his weapons were still there. He made his escape through the window to the open air bath.**

**Meanwhile Kanako had just finished explaining her findings.**

"**Let's check on the prisoner?" Su suggested**

**They went to the door. As they opened it they saw that the young man was gone.**

"**Quick," Kanako yelled**

"**Find my brother I will secure the fox the man won't leave without it.**

**In the Open air bath as the ronin landed he saw that his time his prize was there, Keitaro Urashima. He looks at him to confirm that he is indeed the target.**

"**You are coming with me."**

**He grabs Keitaro by the collar, and drags him to the entrance of the dorm.**

**Just entering the bath Motoko turns to Kanako and says**

"**We are to late he already has Keitaro."**

"**No!" says Naru coming from behind them.**

"**Let me try to talk with guy maybe we can make an understanding."**

"**Ok," says Kanako**

"**But let me bring the fox he will want it back."**

**The young man Passes through the doors and is about when a voice says**

"**Wait,"**

**He turns and sees a young woman with light brown hair looking at him**

"**Where are you taking Keitaro?"**

**He knows that it is Naru Narusegawa. She is wearing a spaghetti strap t-shirt with a flower on it along with a knee-length light brown skirt. On her feet is a pair of white bunny slippers.**

**The ronin says**

"**I have to take him to Iwaki; if I don't then I will fail my ninja graduation exams."**

**Naru's brow furrowed as she looks at him intently.**

"**At exam time each Ninja trainee gets assigned a person to capture. I then am supposed to bring them in front of the ninja elders at the pre-assigned meeting place. This is when the trainee passes and becomes a full fledged ninja. But I have failed five times to become a ninja. The exams are held every 6 months."**

'**Hmm…that's as long as Keitaro had tried to get into Tokyo U.'**

**Naru questioned**

"**Why did you beat up Motoko and Su?"**

**The ronin looked away his hand still clutching Keitaro's collar.**

"**I didn't want anyone to get hurt but, they stood in my way so I had to incapacitate them with out hurting them."**

"**You threw throwing stars at Su's rocket launcher and made it explode how is that not hurting them." Naru yelled she went over and bopped him on the head**

"**Silly."**

**I'm sorry," the ronin exclaimed" I just wanted to capture Keitaro, get him to Iwaki become a ninja and bring him back.**

"**WROR" the ronin's fox barked.**

**The ronin looked and saw that his fox was bound in Kanako's arms. Her cat Kuro walking behind her, its bell ringing with every tail move.**

"**Meow we found this one scurrying around meow."**

**The ronin's eyes lighted up when he saw that his fox was ok.**

"**Ki-kun" he yelled as he began to focus on the fox. His eyes glow blue and he releases his energy into the binds. The binds holding it snap and the fox is slowly lifted to his owner's arms. Both Naru and Kanako exclaim**

"**OH MY GAWD."**

**This statement didn't apply to Keitaro because the young man stuffed tama in Keitaro's mouth to make him be quiet. The ronin's eyes began to well up as he fell to his knees. His voice croaked as he uttered his words that barely that barely escaped his mouth.**

"**You guys think I'm a freak don't cha." He sobbed as Naru walked over to him and kneeled down next to him and told him**

"**I don't think you're a freak." She kissed him on the cheek. For once in his whole life he could read people's minds completely. He knew that Naru, Kanako, and Keitaro were telling the truth. In their hearts they felt he was amazing and talented. He finally had friends that liked him for who he was. Suddenly there was an explosion. Naru said**

"**What was that?"**

**Out of nowhere a van soared from the road and hit the ronin, his fox, and Keitaro. **

"**Wahh" Naru and Kanako exclaimed as they jumped out of the way**

**The van then crashed into a tree. A voice came from inside the van as the door began to open.**

"**Whoa I've got to be more careful when I'm driving and trying to glue an artifact back together."**

**Out of the van comes Seta in his usual manner, blood gushing from his head. **

"**Seta you just ran over our new friend and Keitaro."**

"**Sorry." Seta said shyly. The ronin's fox squeezed out from under the van**

"**Ok let's bring them inside" said Naru. Rain began to fall as the group brought Keitaro and the ronin inside the Dorm. Ki the ronin's fox jumped onto Naru's shoulder. This friendship bond was formed because she saved it's master. The ronin woke to find himself surrounded by the Hinata house residents, all sitting around him. Motoko was by the stairs, sweat dripped from her face, her Katana replica supporting her. Naru and Kanako were sitting on the couch, Kuro in Kanako's lap. Haruka and Kitsune were sitting in chairs waiting patiently for Keitaro and him to speak. Su and Sara were behind the couch. Seta was dressing Keitaro's wounds, Keitaro's turtle; Tama was on Keitaro's head. Ki was lying by Naru. Nyamo and Shinobou were preparing food. Gidgit was drooling over the food. Mutsumi was dressing his wounds.**

"**Oh my you sure got hit bad, though it has happened to me a lot."**

**Naru stood and went over to the ronin and asked him**

"**Why don't you tell us your name and the rest of your story?"**

**The ronin sat up and answered**

"**My name is Keisuke Natoshima and I am a ronin ninja."**

**He explains how he was born with telekinesis and telepathy but only after the Seta incident is he able to read people's minds and sense where they are at all times. He also told them by the age of 10 he had mastered Judo, Karate Ninjutsu, Taekwondo, and Kung fu. He went on to explain that he was born in Kanagawa but moved to Kyoto when he was five. He stated that he got good grades in high school. He also said that he will graduate in spring. He mentioned how he has been trying for three years to become a ninja.**

**He explains how he acquired Ki, his fox.**

"**I saved him from getting eaten by an eagle using my roundhouse kick five years ago."**

**He went on about his interest with Kendo which interested Motoko a lot. He went back to explain the reason that he hadn't passed the ninja exams because he usually got hurt or forgot where the meeting place was. Mutsumi chimed in.**

"**That has happened to me a time or two."**

"**Yeah like everyday of your life lady." Kitsune interrupted.**

**He summed up that if he brought Keitaro to the ninja elders than he would pass and become a ninja. Which would mean he could do what ever she wants.**

"**of course I will bring him back," he said, "I was wondering if I could live and train here at the dorm," he pleaded, " I will be a good resident and not bother you in the bath area."**

"**Hmmm…" thought everyone**

"**I think it is ok," said Naru "at least he promises to try not to bother us unlike some pervs." She quickly glares at Keitaro.**

"**It would be nice to have someone else to play with. Says Su energetically.**

"**He isn't a Dork and actually has something going for him unlike Keitaro." says Sara factually**

"**Hey." Keitaro squeaks**

**Keisuke blurts out**

"**I can cook and clean"**

**Shinobou and Haruka say in unison**

"**We will finally have the help we need."**

"**Plus I need to work on my disguise techniques, so I was hoping Kanako could help me with that."**

"**I guess I could do that." Kanako says shortly**

**Hmmm…it would be nice to have someone other that Urashima to spar with." Said Motoko shortly.**

"**Plus I have a lot of money from all my former jobs so I can pay my rent for a while.**

"**Wooo! He can buy me sake and other stuff." Kitsune exclaimed Naru hits her with a paper fan.**

"**No he will not"**

**Kitsune goes up to Keisuke grabbing his head and saying**

"**Are you sure my services aren't needed." She begins to unbutton her top.**

"**Kitsune."**

**Naru hits her again with the fan.**

"**Don't scar him for life."**

"**Any way," Keisuke says as he returns his attention to the other residents," " I need a job to fill up my day until I graduate."**

**The residents look puzzled Naru spoke up**

"**Don't you need to go to school?"**

"**No I completed my school work for the rest of the year two months ago."**

"**How?" Keitaro exclaimed**

"**I am the smartest person in the nation next to Naru, He stated, "So I just went ahead and finished all the assignments and tests early."**

"**Wow that is impressive, finally a male who isn't a ronin in school."**

"**I also hope to teach people Japanese so I could help Nyamo"**

**Seta stepped forward along with Haruka.**

"**How would like to work for me and Keitaro while I'm here in Japan and with Haruka when I'm not."**

"**Ok." Keisuke replied**

"**It will be nice to have another mal around the Dorm." said Keitaro But as he got up his hand swiped past Naru's skirt**

**Ugh cretin have you learned nothing."**

**She is about to punch him. When Keisuke reacted and back flipped off the table and blocked Naru's punch using his psychic energy to soften the blow.**

"**Wait I have to present him to the Ninja elders intact."**


	2. Ninja Entrance Exams

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its original characters

_Love Hina: New Beginnings_

Chapter 2: Ninja Entrance Exams

**Keisuke Natoshima was almost ready for his Ninja entrance exams except he needed a new shirt. His last shirt was totally ruined after an accident by Su's Bazooka. Another inconvenient event is that all of Keitaro's shirts are being washed and he needs to leave in soon. Naru being the Guardian angel to our non perverted friend lends a helping hand. Naru said **

**"It's ok to borrow one of my shirts."**

"**Are you sure I don't want to be an inconvenience."**

"**Oh it's ok," Naru says as she ruffles through her closet,**

"**At least you don't peep on me when I'm trying to get dressed, unlike that pervert Keitaro."**

"**I don't think he does it on purpose," Keisuke said sympathetically, "I just think he's at the wrong place at the wrong time."**

"**Yeah right."**

"**I thought that Kitsune told me that you liked him."**

"**What!" Naru yelled her face red with embarrassment.**

"**Me liking that jerk, no way."**

"**Hmm…" Keisuke sighed**

"**Any way Keisuke here is a shirt that you can borrow."**

**Naru handed him a black shirt with a rose on it. It is convenient having his room close to Naru since he is the resident that he feels most comfortable around her and Keitaro. This also means that he can help her or Keitaro with their studies or he can get their help on anything about the dorm or its residents that he doesn't know. He already knows that he needs to keep his distance from Kitsune. Naru said that she hasn't had a date in years and will try to seduce any male. If they aren't careful.**

**Keisuke takes the tee shirt.**

"**Thanks Naru."**

"**No problem." Naru says as she begins to get ready for the day of Keitaro's temporary trip to Iwaki.**

"**WROR."**

**Ki, Keisuke's fox enters the room and hops onto Naru's shoulder.**

"**Well looks like Ki likes you"**

"**What, he does."**

"**Yeah he only does that to a true friend that rescued me."**

**Naru thought of the time when they first meet and she helped him in after Seta crashed into him and Keitaro.**

"**That is sweet." Naru scoops up Ki and hands him to Keisuke. Keisuke puts on his shirt and walks out of Naru's room. Naru says**

"**I wonder if he will bring Keitaro back we've only known him for a week but, he has been very nice and considerate that we let him stay." She begins to get ready for the coming day.**

**Keisuke walks up to the door of his room and enters. In the room he has two desks; one is against the wall and has his Ninja training manual this held all the information he needed to complete jutsu along with other essential Ninja techniques and skill. He won't need his planner because it marks all his failed missions and their dates. He has the rules and regulations book from the residents on what to do and what not to do. He finished and memorized it on the first night. On the second desk near his wall of ninja weapons, has his map of Japan and a map of all the secret passage ways in the dorm. He managed to photo copy the map Kanako had. His wall of weapons was most important to him. It has all his Kunai, shiruken and smoke bombs on it. Along with his Chain whip and two Katana. He went over to the wall snatched all his kunai and shiruken and put them in his small pack that fitted onto his hip in the back. He put his smoke bombs in the pack as well. He put his leg pack on his right leg which held his lighter and set of 10 note bombs. He said to Ki**

"**We don't know how this will go down so we have to be prepared."**

**He grabbed the chain whip and wrapped it around his chest in the shape of and X. It was clipped by his right shoulder. He walks out of his room and down the stairs to the lobby waiting for the other residents to be ready.**

**He waited for a half an hour and the rest of the residents came down. The said that it was ok for him to stay and Borrow Keitaro but, on one condition he had to bring him back alive.**

"**Don't let sempai get hurt." Shinobou sobbed.**

"**Don't worry I won't but, as a precaution," Keisuke turned to Motoko, Kanako, Naru and Seta,**

**"You might want to follow me in your van, you might need to help recapture Keitaro in case the rendezvous goes bad." **

**He walks over to Keitaro but trips over Tama and crashes into Kanako. He picks himself up. He then lends his hand out to Kanako.**

"**I'm so sorry I can be very clumsy sometimes."**

**As he pulls her up she blushes and runs off to her room.**

"**Ok, that was really weird." Naru says**

"**Hmm… looks to me like Kanako has a crush on Keisuke." Kitsune exclaims.**

"**Are you sure." Keisuke says with doubt**

"**Yep she's in love." Kitsune say reassuringly**

**Keisuke looks at Keitaro **

"**Are you ready?"**

**Keitaro looked up at him with bound hands.**

"**As ready as I'll ever be"**

"**I hope you have" Mutsumi say bubbly**

"**I going to be a freakin' prisoner of war"**

"**Let's go slave."**

**Keisuke shouts as he hauls Keitaro out of the Dorm. Ki spits an ember at Keitaro's pants to make him move. Keisuke jumps to the highest branch of the nearest tree while still holding Keitaro. He jumped from tree to tree unfortunately hitting Keitaro in the head each time he landed. Keisuke could sense that Seta and the others were following him.**

"**Hey could you lighten up, I'm getting creamed down here."**

"**Sorry Keitaro I've never actually carried a person on an exam with me before, I've never gotten this far before."**

**He saw that they were almost there. Being a trained ninja he could travel miles quicker than most regular people can without getting tired.**

"**Here we're coming close to the meeting place so fall back to about ten feet."**

**He jumped down from the tree swinging on the branch to one that was 3 feet from the ground.  
"What just because I'm a ninja doesn't mean I'm immortal like you."**

"**How many times do I have to tell people I am not immortal?"**

**Keisuke prepared to present Keitaro when he noticed that the elders were asleep.**

"**WAKE UP I HAVE KEITARO."**

"**Huh…what-oh you, so you finally completed the exam." said the nearest elder.**

"**Yes so do I pass or not." Keisuke growled**

"**Well yes but you can't be recognized by the other ninjas unless all the elders are here you toke so long to complete the mission so the last elder went home."**

"**More like he was lazy and didn't want to stick around."**

"**SILENCE," the elders eyes glowed,**

"**HE HAD TO GO HELP ANOTHER NINJA TRAINEE THAT DOESN'T TAKE SO LONG."**

**Keitaro cowered **

"**Does he always do that?"**

**The elder looked at Keitaro**

"**Hmm so the descendent of the one who owns the "Hina" the ominous blade has been brought to his doom."**

**Keisuke gives a shocked look**

"**What are you talking about?"**

**The elder chuckled**

"**I forgot you never learned the story," the elder sighed**

"**long ago a great evil plagued or area the "Hina" the ominous blade its owner was from the Urashima Family even thought the evil controlled the him he did not try to fight the power so many of our ninja perished."**

"**But what does this have to do with Keitaro?"**

"**It is simple foolish boy he must die for his family's attack on our people."**

**The elder brought his staff up and was about to attack when Keisuke toke a note bomb and attached it to the elders chest**

"**Sorry old man but no one is going to die today."**

**He grabbed Keitaro so he could dodge the blast. The ninja elder was sent flying into a net trap which Keisuke set up from before the meeting. The elder was singed but not harmed for the most part.**

"**I didn't want to have to do this." He threw out one shiruken keeping it in place with his tele kinesis. Then he began the ancient hand signs for the _Shadow Shiruken Jutsu_. His single shiruken multiplied into thirty. Flying through the air the shiruken cut the ropes that then set off his net trap which captured all the present elders.**

"**Yeah you did it Keisuke."**

"**We aren't out of the woods yet."**

**Keisuke looked up and saw the worst possible person that could have been near him. His most hated enemy Grand elder Jiao. Jiao is in his mid thirties with long flowing black hair. He wears a tank top with tan jeans. He wields a long six inch thick sword which has the word die on the blade**

"**I see we have been doing our homework."**

"**Shut up jerk."**

"**GRRRR…" Ki growled in anger.**

"**Touchy, two of my favorite people are being rude."**

"**Rude, you ignored me for most of my life until you knew I could capture Keitaro. Before that I was of no use to you."**

"**Well if you care about Keitaro so much why don't you try and stop me."**

**Jiao begins the ancient hand signs for _Shadow Clone Jutsu_.**

**With him and his two clones went in for the kill. Diving down to finish them both off.**

"**That is it," Keisuke said**

"**No mercy." He took out four fox seals from his Kunai case he set them around him in the four cardinal directions.**

"**What are you doing you can't possible have enough strength to perform the summoning."**

"**That's what you think."**

**Keisuke cuts his finger with his teeth and makes the Japanese word for fox on his left palm. He then lights the seals and uses the ancient hand signs for summoning his fox summon.**

"**Ha _Summoning Jutsu Kitsune_."**

**He slams his hand on the ground as the seals burn the ink bleeds and forms the symbol for fox. It begins to glow as a swirl appears in the center. Keisuke jumps up ten feet.**

"**Keitaro stand back, Ki you as well."**

**Out of the swirl comes smoke. It covers the area but when it clears, on what Keisuke stood on was a 20- foot long 10 foot high five tailed fox.**

"**GROWWWOR!!!!"**

**It roared with rage its tails swatted Jiao's clones away from Keitaro. It paw came forward and pinned the real Jiao to the nearest tree.**

"**I told you any one who hurts Keitaro will suffer the consequences****."**

**Keisuke throws a kunai at Jiao but when it hits him a puff of smoke appears to reveal that it was a log.**

'**no' Keisuke thought 'a substitution jutsu where could the real Jiao be'**

**His fears were realized when he saw that the real Jiao was holding a kunai to Keitaro's throat.**

"**Now be a good ninja and leave so I can kill this boy."**

"**I don't think so, now Motoko finish him off."**

**One of the elders that was in a net cut himself down and ripped off his face to reveal that it was indeed Motoko in disguise.**

"**with pleasure.'**

**Motoko unsheathed the Hina blade.**

"**God's Cry School Secret Technique: Evil Cutting Blade: second form."**

**The energy from her blade flew threw the air and passed through Keitaro and blasted Jiao into a tree. Keisuke dismissed his fox summon by touching its third eye symbol.**

"**Cleaver Keisuke bringing Kanako along because she could use her disguise kit to make me look like an elder."**

"**Yeah I thought it might be good along with setting all those traps with the help of you guys. Because everyone was focused on me they didn't think to look around the area for traps."**

**Naru walked out from the Van**

"**I think the best was the summoning you did it sure turned the tables on Jiao plus you have become a full fledged ninja so you can do what you want now."**

"**I think I will stick with what I said and live with you guys I was thinking of trying to try the entrance exam for Tokyo University."**

**The crew went back to the Dorm. Shinobou was so happy that Keitaro was back unharmed. Naru explained to everyone what happened. Keisuke thought **

'**These people are so nice to me I think should do something for them.'**

**He wonders about this. But for now he will relax with his new friends his dreams realized.**


	3. Endeavors of a Grateful Ninja

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its original characters

_Love Hina: New Beginnings_

Chapter 3: Endeavors of a Grateful Ninja

Keisuke Natoshima had become a ninja a couple of weeks ago. By becoming a ninja he had passed his ninja exams making it so he could do what ever he wanted now that he wasn't bound as a trainee. His surprise attack on the elders made him respected and hated by his fellow ninja. He had decided to stay at the Hinata House and study for the Tokyo University Entrance exams.

As the day began, Keisuke thought that he might want to start his day by asking Naru vital questions about the Tokyo University Entrance exams. He was curious on what was the toughest for her to complete and study. He walked up to Naru's room and knocked on the door.

"Naru can I talk to you for a minute, I have some questions on the Tokyo u. exams and since you are the smartest out of Keitaro, Mutsumi and you I thought you'd be the person to go to."

"Just a minute," Naru replied. Inside Naru had been trying to put her pants on she said that

"Keisuke was being very nice."

This was when Keitaro popped up from the hole that connects their rooms together to ask her

"Who was being nice?"

He gasped when he saw that she didn't have her pants on all the way. He knew what was going to happen. Her anger and rage grew.

"You pervert how dare you peep on me."

She then kicked him out of the room, sending him flying into the open air bath where he got more thrashings

"Urashima do you know no guilt." Motoko screams a she slashes him out of the bath.

As Naru composes herself and finishes putting her pants on she opens the door

"yes what is it you wanted to know?"

"Well I wasn't sure what was more important to study the math part or the writing part?"

"Come in sit down."

Naru then offers him a chair. Keisuke sits down and looks back at Naru waiting for her answer.

"I think that you should focus on studying what you feel what you aren't really good at."

"Really?" Keisuke replied

"Yeah for Keitaro it was Math, for Mutsumi it was trying not to get hurt in the next 2-5days before the exam, and for me…you know I don't really remember what it was that I had the most trouble on."

"Oh that's ok you helped me pick which one to focus on the Math part just a little but I might come to you for help."

Keisuke then went to the door but turned around

"Naru?"

Naru then turned to face Keisuke

"Yes?"

"Try to give Keitaro a chance he is trying to be less of a pervert."

Keisuke then hurried to his room. He had decided what he was going to thank all the residents for their caring hospitality. He was going to devote his day to helping them. First he decided to help Motoko.

Keisuke went up to the Balcony were the laundry was placed to dry Motoko was practicing her sword technique. When Keisuke came up Motoko turned and yelled

"Urashima do you want another lesson in-Oh it's you Keisuke. It's just since Keitaro was the only other male around here regularly for so long I sometimes assume that it is him. What is it that you came up for?"

"Well Motoko I was hoping to properly thank you for letting me stay."

"Oh that won't be necessary." Motoko said simply

"Oh but I insist." Keisuke said sternly

Motoko quivers

'What could he want might he…?'

"I wanted to teach you one of my ninja sword techniques." Keisuke replies holding out his own katana

'Wow how could I have thought he wanted to kiss me or anything else?'

"Hello! Earth to Motoko."

She shakes her head

"I'm sorry I was pondering something."

"Anyway here is the strike I wanted to teach you."

He unsheathes his katana.

"I will need the help of my willing volunteers."

"What do you mean willing?"

"Yeah," Hatani retorted "we don't even know you yet."

Shirai yells as Motoko sees that he and Hatani are tied to posts?

"Shut up fools, here Motoko watch carefully."

Motoko then looks at Keisuke as he begins.

"Ha Ninja sword technique: Sandstorm blade."

The blades energy wave was far greater than any of Motoko's other techniques. The sheer force ripped ropes that bound the two and sent them flying tearing apart the balcony area where they were with them.

"That Motoko is one of the weaker ninja sword techniques."

Upon hearing this Motoko shuttered to think what the more powerful techniques could do.

"So do you think you could do that?"

"No you're execution was flawless there could be no way that I could do that."

"You give me too much credit it is easy all you need to do is focus your energy and let the blade's power release freely."

"Ok," Motoko unsheathed the "Hina" Blade,

"I will try. Ha Ninja sword technique: Sandstorm blade."

Though her execution was not as great as Keisuke it would be impossible for her to be perfect on her first try. But her sheer sword abilities and training made her execution close to Keisuke.

"That was great but I think that I'll need to fix the balcony."

Motoko looks at the Balcony and sees the damage they both did

"You're right but you did teach me a useful strike that you."

"No problem if you want me to teach you any more sword techniques I can bye."

Keisuke ran down the stairs and went to go help his next person Keitaro.

"Oh man you guys did a number on that Balcony."

"Yeah sorry I taught Motoko a new strike with the help of Shirai and Hatani as target's I'll get right onto fixing it."

Keisuke then ran off and got the boards using telekinesis and with the help of nails and Ki's fire he fixed the Balcony in 2 hours.

"There all fixed. I have to go and help someone else now. Bye"

"Help someone else what could he mean by that?"

Keisuke decided to help Su and Sarah at the same time. He found them in the lobby working on a new invention.

"Hey you guys do you need any help on your invention."

"You mean you would really help us, gee no one has ever tried to help us before."

"What is it that is troubling you guys?"

"Well I figure why the rocket won't work?" Su say mournfully

"Yeah I can figure it out either." Sara says sadly

"Here let me try," Keisuke looks at the machine for a second,

"Well I'm no expert but if you reroute the circuits here," he starts working with the circuits,

"Then add some extra ion thrusters and I think that should do it.'

"Thanks Keisuke you were a real help." Su says joyfully

"You are pretty cool." Sara says happily

The two then start playing with the robot.

"Now I need to help Shinobou and Nyamo."

He races to the kitchen where Nyamo and Shinobou are cooking.

"Hey you guys I brought you gifts for letting me stay."

"Really you got me something thank you." Shinobou says joyfully

Nyamo nodded.

"I got you, Shinobou a CD on learning English and you Nyamo," Keisuke switched to English and turned to Nyamo.

"I got you a CD on learning Japanese."

Switching back to Japanese he said to Shinobou.

"I hope you like it. It'll help you and Nyamo get to know each other even better."

Keisuke then ran off to go give Kitsune and Mutsumi their gifts. When he saw that they were both lazily sitting in Kitsune's room.

"Hey you guys I got you each something to thank you for letting me stay."

"Ooooh is it dirty."

"No! It's something I thought you'd both like," he ruffled through his bag,

"Here for Kitsune I got whiskey, I wasn't sure if it was good quality and if it was a brand you liked so I asked Naru, and for you Mutsumi you may not live here but I wanted to thank you for helping me when I was unconscious so here are some watermelons I heard that you liked them so I got them for you."

Just as he was about to leave Kitsune asked

"Are you sure there isn't anything else?"

"Kitsune for the last time I am not interested in you. I have to find the right person that I want to fall in love with."

As he left Kitsune wondered.

"Hmmm. I wonder if it could be someone else at the dorm?"

Keisuke called back.

"Kitsune, I can still hear give it up."

Keisuke then went to Kanako there was something that was bugging him.

"Kanako is it ok if I come in?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Do you love me?"

Kanako stared at him blankly and turned to face him

"No what gave you that idea?"

"Well when you fell and blushed I sort of thought that."

"No, the reason I blushed was because I was embarrassed that I made a mistake. I should have seen that you weren't paying attention when you tripped over Tama. Anything else?"

"Yeah Kitsune told me that…"

"Kitsune! Why did you trust anything that comes out of her mouth mostly it is lies."

"Thanks for clearing that up. I didn't really like you like that either, oh her I got you this book on mastering smiles; its got pictures and exercises to improve your technique though you are very good."

"Thank you"

"Here is a cat toy for Kuro."

Keisuke then turned around and walked out of Kanako's room

He thought to himself

'Now I know that I am free to find my dream girl.'

His final person was Naru. As he walked over to her room but he was greeted by Tama.

"Oh Tama here is some turtle food."

He then knocked on Naru's door

"Naru I have something for you, it's a thank you for letting me stay."

He opened the door slightly to show that he was coming in. Naru replied

"Just a minute."

She took off her glasses and walked over to door and opened it. Keisuke had a shirt in his hand along with a note. Naru took both objects from Keisuke's arms and read the note

'Here is a gift for my idol. Give Keitaro a chance he loves you let him show you.

Keisuke'

The tee shirt read 'Pretty girls can be smart too.'

She looked back at Keisuke

"Thank you this is so sweet."

She went over and hugged him, but quickly releasing him.

"It was no problem Naru all of the residents have been so kind to me I just wanted to say thank you. Well I'm going down to get some food bye."

Keisuke ran around the corner as he walked down the stairs he saw that Mutsumi and Kitsune were staring back at him from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh hi Mutsumi, Kitsune what are you guys doing?"

"I wanted to ask you why don't you like any of us?"

"I just don't like you guys like that."

"So does that mean you're...?"

Don't even go there Kitsune, I still like girls it's just I haven't found the right girl yet."

"Well I guess we will just have to help you find her. Isn't that right everybody?"

Keisuke looked around and All the residents were there in the lobby.

"Don't worry I found Naru we can find you're dream girl. If you want I can teach you some of my tips." Keitaro said

"I don't think so it's bad enough having one pervert here, we don't need two. Keisuke I'll teach you what a woman is really looking for in a man." Naru retorted.

"if you want we could use Shinobou as our kissing dummy." Su and Sara shouted

"Noooo you know I like sempai." Shinobou squealed

"don't worry I would be more than willing to be your girl." Kitsune said slyly

"Kitsune don't be absurd Keisuke wants a woman with quality not an alcoholic gambling slacker." Motoko said shortly

"Oh so you think you have a chance." Kitsune retorted.

"That's not what I meant." Motoko replied

"I don't know you two would make a cute couple." Mutsumi giggled

"Mutsumi don't be ridiculous!" both Motoko and Keisuke cried

"Keisuke come here" Kanako called Keisuke over to a corner

"I need to know do you like Naru?"

"No I would never try to ruin Keitaro's chances with her."

That's good you are a true friend thank you for being so faithful to them."

"Keisuke then went back to the party. Everyone thanked him for the gifts.

"Well another day has passed at the Hinata House."


	4. Dream Girls Possessed Innocence Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its original characters

_Love Hina: New Beginnings_

Chapter 4: Dream Girls Possessed Innocence Lost

After the Hinata crew promised to help him he began to think if he really was fit to be a ninja. He says out loud in his room.

"Why did I choose to become a ninja? I'm so nice I just can't think of what the others would think. I was trained to be killer but if I stay here I may not be able to face them if I know that I have killed someone. It is such a hard decision to make."

Keisuke sobs softly

"How could my parents have let me make that kind of decision, I was 11, a child. For the rest of my life I would be marked as dishonorable, an infidel, a killer. I don't believe now that all the other residents truly accept me. I will have to find out for myself their true feelings."

Keisuke then used _Transformation Jutsu_ to transform into Keitaro.

"Ok," Keisuke said adjusting to sounding like Keitaro,

"I have to find out for sure if the others truly accept me as a ninja."

He walked out of his room and down the stairs disguised as Keitaro he went to the lobby. There he saw Shinobou, Nyamo, Kitsune, Su, Sara, and Motoko were all talking amongst themselves.

"Hey guys I have a question for you what do you really feel about Keisuke being a ninja?"

"Well," Shinobou began,

"I think it was nice for him to give us gifts but he is a little dangerous having him around."

"I agree he is dangerous but he is more honorable than most ninja I don't think he really makes the cut." Motoko replied she begins to ponder why someone with such a talent would spoil themselves on being a ninja.

Nyamo says in broken Japanese

"Keisuke scary."

Keisuke's eye twitched

"He did help me with my robot but, it did explode due to the heat from the extra ion thrusters fired the circuits. So I probably won't be asking for his help for a while." Su said quickly before running over to Motoko.

Keisuke started gritting

"I think he is kind of a weirdo I mean why would he want to have a fire breathing fox?"

"You're right I mean who's ever heard of a modern ninja? Roundhouse kicking an eagle? Who would do that?"

"That's it," Keisuke screams bring his hands together to transform back into himself.

"I knew you all were being too nice and accepting of me." He says as he unsheathes his Katana.

Kitsune asks Motoko

"Where was he hiding that?"

"**SILENCE**," Keisuke screamed as his eyes began to glow blue the energy radiating around him.

"I will punish you all for lying to me; you will feel the pain I went through worried about you people accepting me. Face my fury, Ninja sword technique: Thousand Wind Strike."

He released the power which completely ripped apart the lobby and kitchen area. The sheer energy radiating from his body caused the area to be difficult to hear people talking

"Is he trying to kill us?" Kitsune screamed as she saw the hate in Keisuke's eyes.

"That would be a logical assumption since we pissed him off." Motoko screamed back

"I trusted you but, you still lied to me I poured out my soul to you and this is how you treat me. I will kill you all I don't take scorn very lightly. Prepare to die."

He held his hands 6 inches apart. His psychic energy surged with so much power it became tangible. Swirling and forming an energy ball he began to scream

"Prepare to die."

But the energy was too much for him to control and for his body to handle that much stress. His body began to sway as he fell to the ground. The energy ball flew up to the ceiling, blowing up the hallway near Naru and Keisuke's rooms.

"Well," Motoko spoke first but she kept her distance from Keisuke in the event that he turned on them and suddenly regained his strength. She now new his full capabilities and it frightened her. He reminded her so much of her sister.

"We now know we have to be careful with what we tell him and don't tell him next time we won't be so lucky."

Naru ran down the stairs to see what the commotion was. She was just wearing a towel she had just come out from the bath

"Su how many times do I have to tell you not t- OH MY GAWD, what the hell happened here?

"Naru, Keisuke kind of found out that we were skeptical about him and he kind of freaked out." Shinobou said shyly.

"Freaked out, he was 5 seconds from completely obliterating us." Kitsune yelled.

"Well it serves you right for not being honest with him like me and Keitaro."

"What were you saying about me?" Keitaro said as he came around the corner. Seeing that Naru was only wearing a towel made him shrink back in fear.

Naru glared at him

"You bastard how dare you ogle me while we have a traumatized boy here." She screamed as she kicked him out the window.

She turned back to Motoko

"Here I'll take him to his room."

Naru walked up the stairs and went around the giant hole and managed to get into Keisuke's room.

"Uhhhhh….Naru is that you?"

"Yes, are you ok?"

"GET OUT."

"Why the temper you sure have a lot of energy for blowing up half the dorm."

"Have you come to scorn me like the others."

"Now I know what they said wasn't right but you have to understand that they haven't been around someone who is trained to kill. Can't you see that they were afraid?"

"They just don't understand what its like to be the laughing stock of all the ninja. I had no friends because they all thought I was a freak for my powers. They couldn't understand why I couldn't pass the exams after they did. I hated them all. I wanted to have real friends and for the first time I did. But they all betrayed me. How can friends betray other friends?" Keisuke cried as tears fell down his face.

"Keisuke I have to tell you something, I while ago when Keitaro had tried to smooth over that he wanted to go overseas he tried to use gift certificates to make it better but, they ended up making it worse. None of the residents liked that he wanted to go overseas. They hated him for lying to him. He tried to make up to them but they wouldn't have it. I stood by and comforted him. I the end they accepted him." Naru told him

"Thank you Naru that helped."

Naru smiled and said

"I'll leave you alone to think and I will scold them for what they said.

As she left Keisuke called for Ki

"Ki why is it that no one understand me except Naru. I mean Kanako and Keitaro understand me but not like Naru. I wish I could make them understand?"

He thought for a moment then the thought dawned on him

"I know I can use a special jutsu that will allow me to send copies of my memories to each of them so that they can understand what I have been going through. Isn't that a great idea Ki?"

"Yooooowwll." Ki responded by yelping and shaking his head.

"Don't worry," Keisuke said reassuringly,

"I will be careful plus I'm too mad to actually tell them and I can't bring it back up some memories are too traumatic."

Meanwhile all the girls were in what was left of the lobby. Naru was talking to them. Naru made Keitaro stay in his room.

"now I want you to apologize tomorrow for what you said to Keisuke you don't know what he's had to go through his whole life no one liked him."

"You're absolutely right it was wrong for us to judge him" Motoko said

Nyamo nodded followed by nods from everyone else

Keisuke began by drawing an eight sided star in the center of his room along with strips of paper that had each girl resident's name on it and place diagonal to each point of the star.

"Now I will begin _Forbidden Jutsu: Memory Clone Transfer Jutsu._ He then bit his finger and wrote his name in his blood and slammed it on the center of the star. When he did this a plank of wood fell from the ceiling onto his head knocking him out. As he was asleep a portal opened because he had activated a forbidden jutsu but had not completed it dark spirits rose from the portal and flew to each girl and took over there bodies.

"Well," said the spirit in Naru

"Now its time to have some fun."

"Yeah," said the one in Kitsune  
"We haven't been out in ages and look we have taken over the bodies of beautiful women."

"That's easy for you to say I am in a child." Screamed the one in Sara

"Oh get over it." said the one in Nyamo.

"Quiet," said the one in Kanako

"We have to plan our attack there seem to be two other people here and they appear to men if we seduce them, we might be able to gain control of the Building."

The next morning Keisuke woke up and walked out his door and down the stairs the site he saw shocked him all the girl residents were all wearing bikinis

"Hey," said bikini Motoko,

"You need anything."

"Yeah for you to put clothes on what is wrong with you guys I mean I'd expect this from Kitsune but Motoko, what's wrong?

"Nothing," said bikini Naru

"We just want you to feel welcomed."

"Thank you, it means so much,"

"Yeah even if we haven't been out in a few decades." Said bikini Kitsune.

"Wait what did you say."

"Nothing," bikini Naru grabbed bikini Kitsune

"She means we haven't had fun in awhile. I was wondering have you seen the other guy around?"

"You mean Keitaro, no why do you ask you usually don't want him around?"

"Don't be silly I love his company."

Keisuke then gave bikini Naru a perplexed look

"I'm going to go to my room and study but I will keep my eye out for Keitaro are you sure you're ok you're acting kind of freaky."

Keisuke walked up the stairs and went for his room.

Bikini Kanako said to bikini Kitsune

"You fool you almost gave us a way how could you make such a careless mistake we can't lose at any cost."

Well" said bikini Naru we could try to repair the room luckily we have a picture of what it looked like before."

The possessed girls started to fix the room in a couple hours it was fixed meanwhile Keisuke was doing research in his room on what might have gone wrong with the transfer.

"Hmmm… I remember completing the jutsu then everything went black."

He looked and saw a plank of wood was in his room.

This might be what caused the black out. But that doesn't explain the girl's strange behavior."

Ki grabbed Keisuke's manual and let it drop on the section on dark spirits.

"What is this it says if a forbidden jutsu is not completed a portal will be opened and dark spirits can enter the human plane. That must be it why didn't I read this before. The spirits must have taken over the girls in order to take over the dorm."

"So you've figured us out already." said evil Naru.

I will stop you from taking over"

He quickly grabs a protection seal and marks it on his wall "protect." A surge of energy knocked evil Naru out of the room.

Ki stay here it will keep you safe."

Keisuke grabbed his seals and his Katana.

"This job is no place for Kunai and stealth I have to cause some real damage. Ninja sword technique: Sandstorm blade

He ripped through the walls jumping ad slashing he thought

'I have to find Keitaro before its too late.'

All of a sudden seta's van comes crashing through the dorm wall Keisuke quickly unleashes Ninja sword technique: Cloud Style Silver Wind. It cut the van in half the van's metal cut quickly. Keisuke knew he had to grab Seta before the van exploded. He rushed and grabbed the stunned professor/archaeologist and landed in the open air bath.

Boom

"Whoa other part timer why did you blow up my van."

"Listen because of my blunder all the girls have been possessed by dark spirits."

"Have you been drinking too much lately?"

"No I'm serious if don't believe me tell me this would Naru say she enjoys Keitaro's company"

"Wow you're right they are possessed." Seta said shortly

"Yeah we have to find Keitaro. Before the capture him"

"Hello Keisuke I've been behind you the whole time I kept trying to get you're attention but you kept having a mind block."

"What how could I not have heard you?"

"I don't know maybe the complete and utter destruction of the dorm might have been some thing."

:"sorry no we need a plan of attack I need to find a way to exorcise the sprits out of the girls but there is only one way and its kind of risky."

What is it." Keitaro said

"I have to summon my Fox and let it take over my body. The risks are that it may kill me or it may try to kill you or any of the girls. It all depends on my control. With the fox demon's power I can activate a very powerful jutsu that will rip the spirits out and destroy them."

"Let's do it." Keitaro and seta said together.

"Yeah you guys aren't the one's who are going to have a bloodthirsty demon temporarily control your body."

The ritual began Keisuke toke out four fox seals from his desk he then set them around him in the four cardinal directions.

"Ok Seta light the seals I will do the rest."

After seta set the seals alight Keisuke bit his finger and wrote Kitsune on his left palm.

"Forbidden Demon possession jutsu.

Keitaro and Seta saw as the energy of the fox surrounded Keisuke images of the demon's eyes appeared. Soon they went into Keisuke.

Keisuke's eye turned red with slit he gave them a sinister smile.

"So," the demonic Keisuke replied,

"It looks like the fool needed my help he usually doesn't. What can I do for you?"

"Look demon, some weird dark spirits have taken over the bodies of our friends and we kind of want them back. Keisuke thought you might be willing to exorcise the spirits out of our friends."

'What's in it for me I don't see any benefits unless you make it worth my while?"

"Well what is it you want?" asked Seta.

"I'm a lonely Demo that is only summoned once in awhile I wan-"Food?" seta said

"No a woman."

"Well we could have Su build you one after she's not all possessed."

"Really she'd do that for me."

"You bet."

"Fine show me where the girls are."

The three went down stirs Seta and Keitaro stayed close to Possessed Keisuke.

"Are they down here?"

"Yes sir."

He saw that they girls were all poised ready to attack.

"So the boy allowed a demon to posses him how cute." Said evil Kanako.

"Shut the hell up freak he reached out and pulled on an invisible cord that yanked the Spirit out of Kanako. Out came a spirit of an old man. Keisuke smiled

"Bye."

"No I won't let" he grabbed the cords on both Kitsune and Naru. He repeated the process until all the girls were back to normal.

Naru came and told Keisuke

"Thank you."

"Girl I am not Keisuke your friend risked his life to allow me to posses him I am his summon. I would appreciate it if the one called Su could build my woman so I can go."

"I'm Su well since you did get those nasty ghosties out of us I guess the robot woman is good reward. What are you looking for in a woman?

"Well obviously I want one with a good body. Similar to you, brown, short haired girl." He said pointing to Kitsune.

"But has the hair like the Kendo girl."

"Why you," Motoko took out her Katana

"Stop," Naru pleaded remember its still Keisuke's body he isn't immortal like Keitaro so if you perform the strike I will kill him. Just remember you owe Keisuke for not telling him the truth."

"Fine as long as that thing in Keisuke keeps his distance from me." Motoko replied.

"Is there anything else?" Su said quickly.

"No know build it, NOW."

"Okies."

Su runs off to her room and starts building

The rest of the group waits in the new fixed lobby. Kitsune spoke up first

"Who fixed the room? it was trash yesterday."

"Well according to Keisuke it was you guys, well the possessed versions at least."

"What I actually did work. No my slacker reputation is ruined. I curse those spirits that made me work."

"Quiet out there I can't concentrate." Su yells from her room the sounds of metal being shaped and circuits being made. After a few hours Su came out of her room and said

"I now present Mecha Tama mark 5 ½."

"Su have you forgotten you were supposed to make a robot woman for the demon inside Keisuke."

"Naru don't get your panties in a bunch. I completed the Mecha woman hours ago I just had a great idea."

"Well why didn't you just tell us that." Naru screamed

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Su said shyly

"Our new friend's life was on the line." Naru and Keitaro yelled together

Here she brought out a mechanical woman that looked just like Kitsune with Motoko's hair.

"My gosh it's perfect. Thank you now I will be leaving Keisuke's body." Keisuke's eyes glowed and shifted back to normal after the demon's spirit left Keisuke the swoosh of energy came out and took the Mecha woman which then went back to Keisuke's room Naru and Keitaro ran to Keisuke's room to make sure the demon had left. They got to the area where the demon was leaving.

"Wait." Naru yelled as the demon was about to leave.

"Why did you help us?"

The demon turned to Naru and told her and Keitaro.

"Because my friend needed me. He may still be a foolish boy and I may not understand why he became a ninja but, he needed me and I came to help. I see he has you two as great friends. He needs as many friends as he can get. He is lonely have the kids teasing him he would summon me to help him but he would get in trouble for it. Please take care of him."

The demon and the Mecha disappeared.

Naru and Keitaro looked at each other and saw that they to needed to find there true feelings for each other.

"Well let's go see the others.' Keitaro said.

They both left Keisuke room but not before erasing the star in the center of his room.

"We don't want that to happen again." Naru laughed.

She looked at the wall and saw that the other half of the dorm was destroyed.

She yelled

"Keisuke what happened here."

Keisuke ran up the stairs looking at Naru with sad puppy eyes he said

"I was trying to find Keitaro while you guys were possessed and I had to make sure he was ok."

"Awww…that's sweet that you care to make sure Keitaro's ok. A long as you help rebuild the part of the dorm you broke."

"Ok but can it be the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow's my birthday I will be 18."

"We will see. As for you," she turned angrily to Keitaro

"You can start working on finding the materials for fixing the walls."

Keisuke turned to Naru and said

"I'm going to turn in I'm a little tired after demon possession."

"Get your rest you'll need it.

The next day Keisuke was woken up at the crack of dawn. Naru yelled over the megaphone time to get to work birthday or no birthday this place needs fixing."

Keisuke, Keitaro and Seta all wound up having to fix the broken part of the dorm.

"You do know Keisuke I hate you for this." Keitaro said

"I know." Keisuke said sadly

After a morning of working the dorm was back to its sparkling condition.

"So Have you learned your lesson Keisuke."

"Yes Naru I learned that I need to clean up the messes I create."

"Also that having you work all morning gave us time to make you the greatest birthday party ever."

Naru pulled a string and a banner came down and all of the residents and Haruka and Mutsumi were al cheering for him.

"Here," Naru gave him a book on studying for the Tokyo University exams.

"Here you go," the girls gave him there happy birthday and I'm sorry gifts. From Kitsune he got sake.

"Bottoms up you need to make you're self good and drunk if I can show your other gift."

"Wait Kitsunbraghllesd." He choked as Kitsune force sake down his throat.

"don't you'll kill him." Naru yelled

" Aw you 're no fun." Kitsune let go of him

Shinobou walked up to him

"I'm sorry for what we said but can you give us time to adjust to your ninja abilities?"

"Ok but I still don't want Kitsune to force sake down my throat again.

He looked at all the people around him he knows that some are scared but he knows of two of his friends that aren't: Keitaro and Naru. He looks on and grins

"Today is my best day ever."

But what he doesn't know is there is a surprise waiting for him in a just few weeks.


	5. New Dreams Will Be Realized

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its original characters

_Love Hina: New Beginnings_

Chapter 5: New Dreams Will Be Realized

Akiko Kazataki looked up at the Hinata House, girl's dorm. She began to open the door to go talk to the manager about staying at the house. As she walked in she found no one there "Hello is there anyone here?"

She began to walk around until she found the landlord's room. Upon opening the door she found no one inside. She sat down on the floor and decided to wait for the landlord. But unbeknownst to her she wasn't alone there was one lone soul in the; Keisuke Natoshima, the Hinata House's second male resident.

Keisuke sensed that there was someone in Keitaro's room. He knew that it wasn't Keitaro or any of the girls. They were on a short trip to Tokyo for the day. He began to walk to Keitaro's room. He ripped the door open. Inside was a girl she was wearing a gray jacket over a black tee-shirt. She had fishnet sleeves that were attached to her jacket. She also was wearing a black skirt with black socks and black boots. He had black hair tied with two dark red ribbons tying half of her hair back. She had a black cross around her neck.

"Hello I'm looking for the Landlord."

"What are you doing here?"

Keisuke toke out his katana. He glared at the girl

"You should have called or knocked."

"I didn't know I had to?"

"No excuses."

He slashed at Akiko. Akiko dodged each slash. Talking while dodging he said.

"Why are you here," Keisuke slashed at Akiko.

"You have to leave. Now!"

The door opened and Keitaro entered the room.

"What are you doing Keisuke?"

Akiko looks at Keitaro angrily.

"You mean this psycho lives here."

"Yes, there also is another swordsperson around here, Keisuke," he said pointing to Keisuke,

"Is trying to not use his ninja abilities."

Akiko looked at him weird,

"Are you serious? Is he for real?" Akiko laughed at Keitaro.

Keisuke grabbed his katana and prepared for his strike. Along with throwing three shiruken at Akiko.

"Ninja technique: shadow blade. Take this."

The shiruken hit the entire wall around Akiko. His shadow energy went around the blade. He released the energy from his blade. Just as his is about to strike Akiko, Seta's van crashed into the room.

"What the hell" Keisuke screamed. Dashing up to the van and ripped Seta's new van's door.

"What were you thinking?"

Seta stepped out of his van. His last one had been blown up by Keisuke in the possession incident.

"I'm sorry I couldn't see where I was going."

"How could you not see where you were going? There's a wall that enters this room."

"Keisuke," Keitaro asks politely,

"Could I speak this young lady privately?"

Keisuke leaves the room but he continues to watch her intently. Seta not getting the message stays behind.

"Seta that means you too."

"Oh, ok time to get back to the University."

Seta walks up to his van, gets in puts the van in reverse and drives down the stairs into the road.

"Does he seriously have a license if I drove like that I'd be arrested?"

"Now miss, Can you explain to me why you are here." Keitaro asks Akiko.

"I am here because both of my parents are off on an exploration trip to document strange and exotic animals. So because they had no body to watch me I thought it might be good for them to send me here.

"What sort of income do you have?"

"My parents will be sending my rent money when ever they can by mail or other carrier service."

Though most would wonder what she meant by this she knew. Her parents would be sending her rent by owl. That's what they always did this is because her parents believe that owls are the best system of delivery.

"Ok well you will be in room # 306. I will show you to your room."

Akiko looked around and asked Keitaro.

"By the way how many other girls are there?"

"Nine plus me and another boy, I also can't forget the two turtles, Kuro the cat and Ki the fox."

"Wow that is a lot but why are there two boys here?"

That's because I inherited the dorm from my grandma and the other boy saved me from being killed by one of his elders.

Akiko thought while they walked up the stairs and saw a familiar face to the Hinata house. Mistune Konno, of course most people call her Kitsune.

"So Keitaro is that your new girlfriend?" she said jokingly.

"No she is the new resident."

"Oh if you know her what's her name?"

"It's …well wait I never asked your name?"

Akiko took pity on the landlord the girl named Kitsune did pin him on the spot. She decided to play in favor of the owner.

"My name is Akiko Kazataki, it is very nice to meet you Miss Kitsune."

"Ooooo politeness I like that. I'll be seeing ya'll later."

Kitsune quickly dashed off to go gossip to the other residents about Akiko."

The pair came to Naru's room

"Oh I'd like you to meet one of your neighbor's Naru Narusegawa." Keitaro says as he open's her door. Unfortunately for him Naru was changing her clothes. When she saw him there she yelled

"The nerve you invite some girl here and then you peep on me, you're such a sicko."

Naru quickly ran up and punched Keitaro sending him flying. Akiko looks at Keitaro as he crashes into the tree.

"Uh is he dead."

"Unfortunately no, he's immortal or something. He'll be fine. By the way what were you doing with that pervert he didn't try to feel you up did he?"

"No I'm the new resident Akiko Kazataki, where is room # 306?"

"Oh that's just two doors down you'll be next to me and our resident ninja he's pretty cool."

"He? Ninja? I thought this was a girl's dorm."

"yeah but he did save Keitaro's sorry ass and he isn't like most boys he's not obsessed with girls and he's dedicated to finding the right girl and getting into Tokyo University."

"Wow that is cool I think I'd like to meet him.

"Who wants to meet me?" In the door way was a young man with mid-length blond hair.

Akiko looked at him. A look of horror crossed her face. After their eyes meet. Keisuke yelled as he grabbed his katana

"You this time I will punish you for your intrusion."

"This is the guy trying to get into Tokyo U? He's the one who tried to kill me!"

"Keisuke is this true?"

"Yes she entered the house with out permission. She was looking for Keitaro I thought she might be Jiao or another ninja in disguise."

Ki, Keisuke's fox growled as he walked into the room. Looking at Ki Keisuke shouted

"Ki attack."

The fox created a giant fire ball in its mouth. It then released it towards Akiko whop was standing next to Naru.

"Watch out." Akiko screamed as she ran one way

"Yikes!" Naru screamed as she ran out of the way.

"For the last time," Akiko coughed,

"I am not a spy will you come off it!"

"There is only one way to know for Sure," Keisuke completed the Revealing jutsu. Its purpose is to destroy an enemy's disguise with a gust of wind. But as Keisuke will learn the hard way this is a bad plan. After completing the hand signs the gust of wind came. Ripping Naru and Akiko's clothes off, shy of their underwear. Keisuke quickly ran out of the room screaming

"Sorry, I'm so sorry." As he ran off to his room.

"Aren't you going to punch him?" Akiko says curiously

"No I know he meant well he just doesn't what an evil ninja he knows to hurt Keitaro."

Keitaro rushes up to Naru's room to see what happened.

"Naru are you o-zooow." He sees that both girls are only wearing their underwear.

"You lecherous scumbag get out of here." She kicks him out the door into the hall."

"I think he's weird and kind of Cute."

"Oooooo," says Kitsune behind her,

"So Keisuke's got a girlfriend now."

"Woman I'm not his girlfriend so don't get any funny ideas, Naru told me how meddling you are." Akiko storms off to her new room. Meanwhile Keisuke says in his room.

"Ki I can't believe I did that to both of them I'm going to apologize."

First he goes to Naru's room and knocks on the door.

"Naru I wanted to apologize for earlier and I wanted to know where the new girl is so I can apologize to her too."

Naru opened the door

"Thanks I knew you didn't do what you did on purpose you were just worried about Keitaro. Akiko's in 306."

"Thanks."

Keisuke went to Akiko's room and knocked on the door

"Excuse me, I just wanted to apologize for my actions earlier today. As Naru probably already told you I don't want anything bad to happen to Keitaro our landlord. He's like my best friend. Someone tried to take him from me and I don't want that to happen again. Could you please forgive me?"

Akiko opened her door.

"You need to make a better first impression."

" I will try if you can help me."

"That's cute of you to say."

"Is there anything I can do to repay your forgiveness?"

"Well," Akiko thought,

"You have to go on a date with me, if that isn't too much trouble."

Keitaro gulped he had never been on a date before but, he had never had ripped a girls clothes off either. How bad could a date be?

"Ok but let's get ready tomorrow."

"Ok, don't be late?"

"We live right next door to each other."

As the night and morning passed the date was drawing near.

" Keisuke was talking with Akiko.

"So are you ready to go on the date?"

"No Kitsune, Su, Kanako and Naru promised to help me get ready."

Just as she said this the female helpers grabbed her pulled her into Kitsune's room.

Su ran up and shouted

"You go away," Su kicked Keisuke down the stairs,

"Wait down there until we bring her out."

"Hmm…" Kanako said

" I think that you should have your hair down for the date." She untied the ribbons in Akiko's hair.

"I think this shirt would go good with your eyes and figure." Su said

The girls look at Su weirdly

"Su," Kanako said,

"Since when are you the expert on fashion."

"I don't know I just thought it would look good Ion her."

Naru looked at Akiko.

"We are going to need to get rid of this Goth make up of yours."

She wiped off all her original make and applied new make up to her face. Kitsune instantly grabbed a pair of high heel boots and a mini skirt.

"If you going to 'do it' you're going to need the right clothes for it."

Akiko blushed

"Kitsune," Both Naru and Kanako screamed

"Keisuke isn't like that he's a responsible young man." Naru said

"If you say so," Kitsune scoffed as she put the skirt on Akiko. She then had her put on the boots

"There you look very sexy but, we need another man's opinion before Keisuke."

"KEITARO," Naru screamed,

"Get your sorry perverted ass up here."

Keitaro opened the door

"What is it Naru?"

"We want your opinion of Akiko's outfit for her date with Keisuke."

Akiko was wearing a red tank top, the high heel boots, and mini skirt.

"Whoa Akiko you look…" Keitaro tripped on Tama which caused him to fall into Akiko's chest.

"Uh Keitaro could you be any more of a pervert!" Naru punched him out of the room.

"I say if that was Keitaro reaction I think our work here is done ladies."

Meanwhile Keisuke was talking to himself he was worried about the date.

"I can't do this I've never been on a date," he looks up and sees Akiko.

"Before." He watched her. He thought she looked gorgeous. With her bangs out of her eyes you could see how pretty her eyes were. She walked half way down the stairs and she tripped and fell but, Keisuke quickly dashed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Sorry it's the first time I've wore high heels before."

The two walked out the door of the dorm. The rest of the residents came down to see them off. Kitsune yelled to Akiko.

"Make him work for the booty."

Keisuke grabbed his katana and he yelled.

"That isn't going to happen."

His strike blasted Kitsune off to the open air bath. Naru walked over to Keisuke.

"Leave the toys at home this is a date not Battle Royale."

"Fine but if we get attacked and I can't protect Akiko or myself it will be your fault."

Su ran up and kicked both daters down the stairs while yelling

"Go on your date already."

After the two picked themselves up Keisuke decided to take Akiko to a decent restaurant. They sit down as they wait to be served.

"So," Akiko starts,

"Do you like being a ninja?"

"At first I did but, now I'm having second thoughts. I realized that I need to get a real profession. So I thought of studying to be a teacher. I do have the first three years of collage credits finished because of my extra work being a ninja and my extra work being a high school student. How about you?"

"Well I want to work as an author/artist since I like art very much. One thing that puzzles me, I've already heard from Naru and Keitaro, but I want to hear from you why did you choose Tokyo U?"

"Well it's just like they told you, I was impressed at all the work they put into trying to get in that I wanted to try too."

As the two daters talked unbeknownst to them Kitsune, Su, and Keitaro were watching them. Kitsune had forced Keitaro to come.

"Hmmm…," Kitsune sighed her mind deep in thought.

"How are we going to help Keisuke and Akiko hook up?"

"Kitsune why are we interfering, you should know by now that your advice sucks."  
Kitsune glares at him

"Keisuke needs our help probably not as much as you did."

"Yeah you're right hey I wasn't that much of a failure." Keitaro yelled

After hearing Keitaro yell Keisuke knew that the trio were spying on them.

"Excuse me Akiko."

Keisuke grabs a fan from the wall and shouts

"Leave you guys I can handle this."

Creating a giant gust of wind it blew the unlucky trio into a nearby noodle shop. Keisuke returned the fan to the wall along with returning to his seat he said to Akiko.

"Let's order after eating and paying for the check, Keisuke decided to take Akiko to the park. He decided to sit on a swing he then turned to Akiko.

"Do you like me?"

"Well I do think it is pretty cool that you want to go to Tokyo U. I think that I like you a lot. Also the fact that you actually care about what I want instead of my body all the boyfriends I've had were pigs they kept trying to feel me up and the like. You on the other hand have been a kind and considerate gentleman."

There was a snap of a twig.

"Wait," Keisuke said as he got up from the swing and pulled out his katana.

Akiko looked at him strangely.

" I thought Naru took your katana?"

"Please do you think I only have one katana? Come out Kitsune I know you're there." He walked closer to the darkness

"Sorry to disappoint you," out of the shadows steps Jiao.

I thought I might try to rough you and your girl up so I could kill Keitaro."

"Too bad that's not going to happen."

"Well we'll just have to fight."

"Akiko stand back."

"Ok." She squeaks.

Keisuke stared at Jiao.

"I'm much stronger than before I won't be easily defeated."

Jiao smirked and unsheathed his sword preparing for the strike.

"We will see."

Keisuke's eyes began to glow he created his energy balls.

"Prepare to die."

Releasing them he blasts Jiao off. Jiao was screaming

"I will have my revenge."

Akiko and Keisuke stared at each other. The tension grew their lips grew closer together. They almost touched when Keisuke heard Kitsune giggle. Grabbing his Katana he slashed at her and yelled.

"Damnit Kitsune."

The strike sent her flying toward the dorm. She screamed

"I was only trying to help."

"Uh can't she butt out of other people's business?"

Akiko stepped forward and Keisuke a long kiss. After they finished Keisuke replied

"That was my first kiss."

"Mine too," Akiko said shyly,

"I've never got to kiss anyone because I usually dumped my perverted boyfriends before I could. I think we have a chance to make a good couple."

"I think so too I do truly love you." Keisuke said shyly

The two walked back hand in hand to the dorm a new dream in their hearts.

After a night of sleep Keisuke realized that he was going to miss his graduation. Keisuke hurried and got dressed. Running out the door he saw that Keitaro was outside waiting.

"Keisuke I could get you there faster."

"Ok," Keisuke said quickly,

"But you better step on it.'

Keitaro drove as best he could which wasn't very good. But within minutes they got to his school.

"Keitaro it's here."

"What?" Keitaro slammed on the brakes making Keisuke fly through the windshield. Keisuke flew until he grabbed a tree branch and back flipped onto his school lawn.

Keisuke says to himself

'Next time I think I'll walk.'

As the ceremony came to close Keisuke sighed

"I'm going to miss this place."

He walks back to the dorm there he is greeted by all his friends; Keitaro, Naru, seta, Haruka, Kitsune, Sara, Su, Motoko, Kanako, Akiko, Shinobou, Nyamo, and Mutsumi. Along with his animal friends, Ki, Kuro, Gidget, and Tama.

Naru stepped forward

"You're on step closer to Tokyo University Exams."

He walked up to the door.

"Guys I'm going to go to my room and study."

"Hmmm… I wonder did anything naughty happened on your date yesterday." Kitsune snickered

"No we went out to eat, Keisuke beat the crap out of you, Su and Keitaro. Then Keisuke's evil enemy came to try to knock us out so he could come and kill Keitaro."

"What," everyone shouted

"Jiao was near here?"

"No he was at the park, Keisuke blasted him off to who knows where with his energy ball things."

"Oh yeah we've seen them before." all the girls said except Naru.

"Yeah these idiots pissed Keisuke off because they weren't honest with him about how they felt about him." Naru said sternly

"Wow I'm glad I got on his good side." Akiko said nervously.

"Well I'm going to hit the hay, I had too much to drink." said Kitsune

"Us two." said Su, Mutsumi and Sara

"You people are lazy I am going to go by Keisuke example and study." Motoko walked up the stairs and went to her room.

Naru turned to Akiko

"Motoko is also trying to get into Tokyo University as well."

Shinobou and Nyamo both walked up the stairs. Shinobou yelled

"We're going to bed don't stay up too late you two."

The two girls rushed to their rooms.

"Well Akiko I'm going to go to sleep too. I've got to be ready to test Keisuke tomorrow the entrance exams aren't far off."

As Naru walked up to her room Akiko thought

"I think Keisuke is pretty smart and brave. I mean he wanted to protect me and Keitaro. Why were all my other boyfriends such wussies?'

She walked up the stairs opened her door and plopped right into her bed. Meanwhile Keisuke was thinking I do want to have Akiko for my wife but I need time to get to know her more. The next evening Naru was testing Keisuke.

"Ok do you understand the math question?"

"Yes I do."

He shows her his work on how he solved the problem.

"wow you are getting good at this."

"hey Naru I think I'm good in a couple days it'll be exam time and I hope you'll root for me."

"As always, just do your best."

It was the day of the exam and Keisuke was pumped.

"I am ready for this."

He walked to the area where he was to take his test. He had his exam ticket ready. After he got his test and answer sheet he began his test. After hours of writing the exam was almost over. He looked over his work to make sure he did it right. After the test was over he was ready to go to bed

"Good night gang." He said as he walked up the stairs. He just sunk into his bed and drifted of to sleep. Naru woke him up.

"Keisuke it is the day they post the scores come on."

They ran to the University to find out the score. Keisuke looked for his name and he found it.

He was ecstatic he had passed the entrance exams. His two dreams were a reality. He had a girlfriend and he was a college student. He sees that there is nothing he can't accomplish with friends.

The Hinata crew hurries back to the dorm to party. Many things were brought forth. Dreams, love and friendship. All were joyful for Keisuke he felt glad he had friends he could count on. He yelled

"I just wanted to tell you, that if you lie to me again I will punish you worse than last time."

The girls quivered with fear with what could possibly be worse that what he had done before.


	6. Revenge Wedding and A Couple's Departure

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its original characters

_Love Hina: New Beginnings_

Chapter 6: Revenge, a Wedding, and a Couples Departure

Four years have past since Keisuke and Akiko came to live at the Hinata House. Each resident has grown up except Su and Kitsune they are still the same. After a couple of years of dating and being boyfriend and girlfriend; Keisuke and Akiko got married. They have been married for two months. Keisuke has almost finished his senior year of his mastery degree in teaching. Akiko has been a grad student for a year and works part time for Kitsune since Haruka is doing excavation with Seta after they got married. All the residents except Naru, Mutsumi, Keitaro, and Kitsune are Tokyo University students. Everyone was preparing for Naru and Keitaro's wedding. Keisuke was trying to make sure everything was perfect

"Kitsune why are you bringing all that alcohol this is a wedding not a booze party."

"Sorry I just thought that it would make it better."

"Well it wouldn't. I'm going to go to school," He went over to Akiko,

"Bye honey." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Naru looks at Keitaro as Motoko, Keisuke, Shinobou, and Su all went to school, and says to Keitaro

"Why can't you act more like Keisuke? He's ten times more romantic than you."

"What, he has only had one romantic experience and that was the years of dating." Keitaro said scornfully.

"Yeah whatever." Naru said

Keisuke walked up to the school with Motoko and Su they had a surprise planned for Naru. They were going out top pick her wedding dress. It was a whitish pink dress with an iris veil. The group was going to go to the bridal shop after class. Once the school day was over. Unfortunately Su had to stay after school because she blew up half of her classroom with her Mecha Tama 29.9

"Sorry guys you'll just have to go with out me." Su said shyly

Shinobou couldn't help because she had to pick up Nyamo0 from the Airport. Kanko was still with Grandma Hina and Keitaro is too much of a blabber mouth so they couldn't bring him. Kitsune would probably get them thrown out because she would try to get the bridal guy drunk and Mutsumi would just be too much of a liability because she could get hurt. Akiko had enough to worry about with having to keep Naru from asking where Keisuke and Motoko were so they thought she had her hands full.

The two friends walked up to the bridal shop. Keisuke walked up to the bridal counter and asked the person working at the counter.

"Hi could we see that dress over there." He said as he pointed at the one intended for Naru

"Oh so you two are planning on getting Married."

"What no I'm already married."

"Oh so she's getting Married."

"No it's for our friend."

"Oh well unless she's her I can't sell you the dress.'

"And why is that?"

"I just want to be difficult I'm having a bad day."

"Why should that matter you should help us."

'No," the rude counter person turned around

"'I've tried to be nice but this is going too far," Keisuke said as he pulled out his katana,

"Motoko let's do the honors.'

"With pleasure Keisuke let's teach him a lesson."

Motoko pulled out her own katana. The two executed their best move

"Twin Katana Strike: Sandstorm Typhoon."

They released two pure forces of chi ripping apart two giant gashes in the wall. Keisuke returned his katana to its sheath.

"Now can you give us the dress or not? Do I have to show you my other strength,"  
He created an energy ball. He began to look into the counter guys eyes. He could see the sweat dripping from his forehead.

"No that's ok how would you like it delivered?"

"We'll take it in a box. Here's the money."

After they got the dress they hurried back to the dorm.

"Now Motoko what ever you do you can't let Naru find out we have the dress distract her by any means necessary, And I mean any."

"Ok, the wedding must be perfect."

"Hey guys what are you doing." Naru said as they entered the dorm.

"Khah, Motoko now." Keisuke threw Tama at her.

"T-T-Turtle, Eeeeekk Thunder blade." She blasted Naru into the other room.

"Good job now we need to get this to Shinobou."

"But shouldn't we go to Kitsune's room its closer?"

Keisuke looks at her sternly.

"Sorry what was I thinking Kitsune would ruin the plan in seconds."

"Ok let's move quickly." Keisuke replied

The pair quickly ran to Shinobou's room they opened the door and were greeted by Akiko and Su along with Shinobou.

"Hi honey where have you been, with Motoko."

"Listen this isn't what it looks like."

"Oh really what is it supposed to look like hmmm?"

"Listen we went out to get Naru's wedding dress, see?"

Keisuke opens the box to reveal the dress.

"I thought Su would have told you… wait what was I thinking Su has a 20 second attention span. Any way we have to hide this someplace until all the preparations are made."

He kisses Akiko on the cheek.

"Honey why would I want anyone but you plus through odd possibility that would never happed Motoko would kill me."

"Yeah," the trio agreed,

"But we need to hide it somewhere from Naru until tomorrow."

As the night progressed the three hid the dress in Keisuke's room, in which he hid it under his desk. He was surprised when someone knocked on his door. He walked over to his door and opened it, Naru was standing in front of him, her glasses were hanging from her shirt.

"Hey can I come in?"

"S-s-sure," Keisuke said hesitantly,

"Sit down here," he made sure she steered clear of the dress,

"What's up?"

"I'm kind of nervous about the wedding, I mean I love Keitaro but what if we don't end up being right for each outer."

"Don't worry I know that it's going to be hard, I had trouble adjusting to being Akiko's husband, just sleep it off."

Naru left the room. Soon after Akiko came in.

"So did your talk with Naru go well?"

"Yes I think she'll be ready for her dress tomorrow."

The couple got into their bed and went to sleep.

The next day Keisuke got the dress box and ran to the lobby. He called to everyone including Naru

"Hey guys I want to show you something."

"What." Naru yelled?

He opened the box a pulled the dress out

"Your wedding dress."

"Oh my god Keisuke it's beautiful."

"Yeah me and Motoko had to persuade the Bridal guy to give us the dress."

The group gawked at the dress before getting ready for the big day. As the wedding began the guests were about to arrive. Keitaro had put Shirai and Hatani in charge of checking the guests in. The first guest was Tsuruko, Motoko's sister Keitaro and the gang had met her back when she wanted to take Motoko away. She was wearing a sleek evening gown. Hatani was instantly drawn to her when she came to check in

"Miss," he said as he grabbed her hand

"How about after this we go out for dinner."

"Oh my dear boy I 'm sorry but I don't think my husband would approve of it."

"Sorry," He cried as he slunk backing sorrow

The rest of the dorm girls came wearing similar gowns. The last to arrive was the couples of Akiko and Keisuke and Seta and Haruka. Hatani went up to Akiko.

"How about I escort you in."

He went to grab her arm but Keisuke kicked him in the head.

"Hatani back off from my wife." Seta helps Hatani up as Keisuke and Akiko leave to enter the dorm.

"You got to be more careful."

After all the guests sat seta went up to begin the ceremony.

Naru walked down the aisle in her Wedding dress that Motoko and Keisuke had picked up. Keitaro was wearing a white tux. Just as they both had reached the podium.

CRASH.

Everyone turned to see who it was. To the horror of the guests they saw it was Jiao, Keisuke's sworn enemy and wannabe killer of Keitaro.

"Finally I have come to complete my task and that is to kill you," he points to Keitaro,

"Keitaro Urashima."

Jiao was wearing a black trench coat with blue jeans and boots. He now had two large swords. Swing both of them he created giant gusts of wind which knocked everyone away from Keitaro. Grabbing him Jiao jumped from the wedding hall down to the bottom of the dorm. Keisuke brushed himself off and looked at his wife Akiko.

"Honey I need to protect Keitaro, you make sure Naru is al right.

Keisuke grabbed his Katana and jumped down to face the action.

"Jiao how dare you interfere with Keitaro and me on his wedding. The elders don't care about Keitaro. Why do you continue to hunt him?"

"Isn't it obvious I realized way back at the exams that you cared about him and I felt the only way to torture you is to kill him."

Jiao went over to where Keitaro's unconscious body was. He picks Keitaro up he then grabbed a knife and stabbed Keitaro's chest. Keisuke looked in horror as blood oozed from Keitaro's lips and his color vanished as Keitaro's lifeless body fell to the ground. Tears stung Keisuke's eyes as rage filled his heart.

"Jiao you bastard you have committed the most foul deed. You have robbed a woman of her future husband. Have you no heart and soul, you took away a friend. I will never forgive because I'm going to kill you this time for real."

The energy surged around him. Above at the wedding hall on the balcony the others watched as the water from Lake Hinata surrounded Keisuke in the form of a fox. Ki hid behind Naru.

In a demonic voice Keisuke yelled

"JIAO YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE." Releasing all the water at Jiao. The force knocked him unconscious. Keisuke jumped back down from a tree. Akiko was scared at how much her husbands rage changed him, his kindness gone. The others could see the hatred in his eyes, of course they all hated Jiao for killing Keitaro none more than Naru and Keisuke.

"Kick his ass Keisuke." Naru yell from the balcony she was wearing her wedding dress.

Keisuke walked up to Jiao and with his katana tore open Jiao's jacket.

"Now I will give you the Hinata curse of pain for all you have done; Cries of the innocent angel, wrath of the joker, rage of the widowed bride, sting of the swordswoman, fist of the sister copycat, tears of the silent foreigner, sobs of the generous friend, anger of the alcoholic gambler, and the fury of the blonde beauty."

Keisuke crossed his thumbs and a fire lit each of his fingers.

"Nine pronged seal."

He thrust his hands into Jiao skin. His screams of pain were unbearable until he stopped and fell to the ground. Keisuke yelled to the others

"He couldn't handle the pain he was causing."

Keisuke rushed over to Keitaro.

"Keitaro are you ok wait what am I saying of course not."

He thought about the possibilities of what he could do to bring him back. There was only one way but he needed Naru.

"Naru I need you."

The girls helped Naru down the stairs. Tears flowed from he eyes when she asked.

"Is he really dead?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Oh Keisuke," she flew into his arms sobbing.

"Don't worry I know how to save him I need you to kiss him. I can complete a dangerous jutsu but I need a connection between Keitaro and the last person he loved to bring his soul back."

"Ok I'll do it."

Naru's lips touched Keitaro's cold dead lifeless ones Keisuke' shads glowed as his energy passed through Naru to bring Keitaro back. After a few minutes Keitaro gasped for air. Naru and Keisuke hugged Keitaro

"You're all right honey."

"Friend you not dead."

After the group got back up to the balcony the ceremony continued after the two residents got married Keisuke gathered everyone's attention

"People I need to make an announcement. I sorry to say but me and Akiko will be leaving the Dorm for a while, I got a job in Nagoya and can't stay so we will be leaving soon."

The residents all had tears when they heard that they would be going.

"Don't worry we will be back just not for a long while."

He took Akiko and the couple walked out of Dorm the Naru ran after and said

"Take care." Tears ran from her face

"We will all miss you."

The couple left into the distance Ki the fox not far behind.

That was the last Naru saw of Keisuke and Akiko for a while.


	7. Epilouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its original characters

_Love Hina: New Beginnings_

Epilogue

The residents at the Hinata house were all puzzled with Keisuke and Akiko's departure from the dorm. What they didn't know was that Akiko was 4 months pregnant. The couple thought it was best to leave under this circumstance. Keisuke and Akiko have just made it to their new apartment. It isn't as nice as the Hinata house but it would do.

"Honey do think it was right to leave?"

"Yes you're having a baby and the residents at the Hinata house are a bit wild. Wild parties are not the best place for babies."

"You're right."

Back at the dorm the girls were locking the couple's room for their return someday.

"Come on let's go watch TV moping around isn't going to bring them back." Kitsune said.

The phone rings Kitsune and Su race for it but Motoko gets it first.

"Hello oh Keisuke how are you and Akiko?"

Keisuke explains to Motoko the real reason behind there leaving

"Oh that is totally understandable."

"I 'm glad you think so to," Keisuke replied

"Well I have to get to my job at the swordsmanship school bye." click as the dial tone answers the phone.

"People come here I have news from Keisuke."

The whole house except Naru and Keitaro because they were on there honeymoon, came.

"The reason Keisuke left is because Akiko was pregnant and he thought we were too wild. He said that when the baby gets older he'll come back."

"Great." Everyone shouted

Meanwhile back in Nagoya Keisuke is teaching his class the sandstorm blade.

"Ha Sandstorm blade." The pure chi ripped apart part of a house. Keisuke stares blankly before shouting

"Everybody scatter."

All the students and Keisuke ran inside the school. Months had past and soon it would be time for the birth of their child. The day soon came and when it happed they were overjoyed that they had a baby blond haired girl. This set the tone for their time at the Apartment and back at the Dorm


	8. Epilouge Continued

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its original characters

_Love Hina: New Beginnings_

Epilogue continued

Akiko Natoshima was not a happy woman. With the birth of her daughter she was getting more worried about living with out the Hinata house residents. She had just put her daughter down for a nap when someone loudly banged on the front door. Akiko quickly rushed to the front door. She opened it. There was a man mid-thirties and had a piece of paper in his hand.

"Oh excuse me but is this the," he looked at the sheet,

"Natoshima residence?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Well I have some trouble about the school your husband teaches at."

"What's the problem?" she drawled

"It seems that half of my house was destroyed due to one of the school activities a couple months ago."

"Why don't you bug the school instead of us." Akiko began to become angry.

"Well since the school said your husband was teaching that class I'd like $50,000 to repair my house."

"What! Why should we pay for it." She yelled.

A voice came from behind

"Are you bothering my wife." The man turned around and was face to face with Keisuke Natoshima

"I don't think we'll be needing to pay the fine."

"And why not." The man protested.

"This, Natoshima secret technique: Mind wipe. Erase the last 24 hours from memory."

"Duhhhhhhhh… What happened."

Keisuke being sly like he is said

"You came over to tell us that a Truck flew into your house and exploded."

"Oh dear I'd better go see if my insurance covers it good bye." The man ran off.

"Keisuke how long have you been able to do that?"

"A while- wait I would never use it on you."

"Ok if you say so let's go eat dinner." After a couple of hours the couple was getting ready for bed.

"Honey?"

"Yes," Keisuke turned around,

"What is it."

"Do you think that we are a happy family?"

"Of course but, it would be nice if we could have Keitaro or Naru here."

"Yeah, I miss them too.

The two soon went to sleep. The next day as Keisuke was about to leave they heard an explosion.

"Could it be Seta?"

"Way out here I don't know."

He checked outside. There it was Seta's infamous van. Out of it came blood from the head seta.

"Yo Keisuke how have ya been?"

"Good though it looks you could be better."

After talking a while Seta asked

"Hey I was going to the Hinata House you guys want to come?"

"Sure?" Keisuke said.

"No I can't I have to watch Mei."

"Your fox?"

"No you dummy our daughter."

"Oh ok come on Keisuke let's go."

The two soon speed off for the Hinata House.

Crash

The two sprawled out of the Van.

"Seta next time I'm driving." Keisuke coughed as he got up

"Fine with me." The two walked up the stairs Keisuke had something that was bothering him.

"Seta do you think it is alright that we decided to raise Mei so far away?"

"Of course it was the right thing to do."

"Isn't it selfish?"

"Keisuke it was hard for me to raise Sara after her mother died but look at her she's great."

"Thanks Seta that helped."

"Hey called a familiar voice. Keisuke looked up and saw Naru Urashima waving at him. She was wearing a dark green dress.

"Hey," Keisuke ran up the stairs extra fast,

"How have you been?"

"I just had a baby a couple days ago. I heard you left, why?"

"Well Akiko had a baby and I thought the wild parties might not be the best thing for her at her age but in a couple years I think she would be fine. Here are some pictures I'd better go."

"But you just got here." Naru said sadly

"I know but it's almost time for work I have to go. Bye Naru say hi to everyone for me."

Keisuke ran back to seta's van

"Sorry Seta I'll need to borrow this you can pick it up later since you know where I live. Bye" Keisuke sped off to his job he hated to leave but he had a promise to keep. The dust rolled as Naru waved goodbye to her friend for now.


End file.
